


Because I Love You

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [5]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat has a human form for a disguise, Bromance to Romance, Cold Touch, Confessions of love, Fluff, Flug and Dementia leave the mansion, He cares strangely, His Secret Gets Out, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Strange Feelings and Emotions, Talking, Their eldritch demon boss finds this out and goes after them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: When Black Hat finds out that Dr. Flug is gone, he strangely cares for some reason.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after 'What's Under There?’ (A slight sequel to that one-shot) 
> 
> & This is roughly based off the club chapter from the Fanfiction 'Human feelings are strange' by BWSMILE, also the ending is based off the one-shot 'Mine. Not Yours. Mine.' by Dakota_Lines.

It's 12:32pm, in the afternoon. 

 

Dr. Flug was in his lab, as always. He was working on another invention, a device for the dark villain. His boss, the demonic eldritch. Or at least, he thought that the being, named Black Hat was a demon. 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by a loud noise. 

 

It was that lizard girl running into there. 

 

“Fluggy!” He heard her voice. 

 

Flug turned his head and glanced at Dementia.

 

“What is it now?” he asked her.

 

“We should leave tonight, Flug. Be at a club or something like that.” Dementia said to him.

 

Flug was about to refuse that, because he was busy and had stuff to do. Also, he didn't want to get Black Hat angry at him.

 

But.. the more he thought about it.. It seemed like a good idea, it would be nice to get out of there for awhile.

 

He was silence for a few seconds, as Dementia stares at him, until he talked again.

 

“..ok, fine. Meet me at the front door, nine o'clock, tonight.”

 

Dementia's smile got bigger, at Flug actually agreeing to come with her, instead of just staying behind.

 

“Ok! Don't be late! Or I'm leaving without you!” she yelled out, before she left.

 

After she was gone, Flug let out a breath.  

 

Then, he worked on that device again.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few hours later -_

 

It's 7:22pm, at night now.

 

Flug glances at his phone screen. He actually finished the device, leaving it on the desk.

 

He gets up and walks out. He goes into his room. He takes off his clothes, also his paperbag and goggles, again now. 

 

After that, he takes a warm shower. That water feeling nice on his skin and falling down his pale, white body. He gets out after an hour of relaxing.

 

Flug puts on some casual clothing. He is wearing a blue, plaid shirt (that's opened, unbuttoned) with a white tank top under it and dark blue jeans. With blue converse.

 

He also left off his paperbag and goggles, after some hesitation to not put that stuff back on to hide what he looks like.

 

Flug touched his dark brown hair, his blue and hazel eyes shining from the moonlight, through the window.

 

The only person who's seen what he truly looked like, was Black Hat.

 

Flug shaked his nervousness away.

 

After that, he walked out of the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It's 9:12pm now.

 

Dementia saw him walking over to her.

 

“Flug? That's what you look like?” she asked

 

Flug had forgot that Dementia hasn't seen him like this.

 

Although, Dementia didn't try to touch him and say that he looked 'strange’ or something like that. She was actually being nice, which was weird, but also appreciated.

 

“Yeah. Alright then, let's get going.” Flug said

 

Dementia didn't say anything about it. She just smiles to that. “Hell yeah! Let's do this!” she yells, but not too loud, so that Black Hat wouldn't find out that they were going somewhere else.

 

Flug rolled his eyes, playfully.

 

They leave after that.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat was in his office.

 

The demon had sat down and was reading a book, in the silence. He noticed that the aura in the mansion was different, but he didn't think too much about it, for now.

 

Not realizing that those two were gone, yet anyway.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

It's 9:29pm, in that night.

 

Flug and Dementia were at a club, dancing together in a quiet part of that place (after she convinced him to).

 

They were also drinking at the bar there, having a few beers.

 

Flug made sure not to get drunk.

 

One of them had to stay sober, after all. To lead the other home again.

 

“Flug~” Dementia said, drunkenly.

 

Flug just laughed a bit. He joined her again. He had relaxed, a lot better than he thought that he would.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Black Hat got up, after awhile. He decided to walk around the mansion, like he usually did at night. He does that also to be sure that Flug was sleeping.

 

He walked down the hallway. He moved in a proper way, hands behind his back.

 

Black Hat slightly hummed softly.

 

He looked into Flug's room (this one has a better bed that he had given to the scientist so he could sleep comfortably). But..

 

His scientist wasn't there, the bed was empty.

 

Black Hat felt his eye twitched, him starting to get mad. Then, he calmed himself down.

 

His thought was that Flug has to be in the lab. The scientist sometimes overworks and even falls asleep there, the demon has seen that happen before.

 

He walks to that lab, casually. He expected to find Flug, unconscious on the desk. Although, he wasn't. All that was there, is a device that's finished. 

 

Black Hat could feel his temper rising. 

 

He knew that Dementia is probably not here ethier. 

 

Him and 5.0.5 were the only ones in that mansion. 

 

That mansion was deadly quiet. 

 

Until Black Hat gets very angry. He started destroying furniture and scratched at the walls with his claws, out of anger. He was yelling, demonicly, his mumbling was hard to understand.

 

He ripped up everything in the mansion (he'd fix it later).

 

After that, Black Hat decided to find him, calmly. He sensed where his scientist was. He knew where Flug had ran off to.

 

'There you are.’ he thought, darkly.

 

Black Hat got his mind in an alright state. Then, he snapped his fingers. He changed his appearance. 

 

His body was surrounded by black smoke. He was in a disguise that would fool any human. That didn't know him anyway. 

 

He was in human form. He looked just like a rich guy, in his late 20s. With black hair and gray eyes (instead of his ‘normal’ red tint). 

 

Black Hat leaves that mansion, the door closed behind him. 

 

His usual black cane was still in his hand, as he walked. He touched the brim of his top hat. 

 

He was gonna get him. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat arrived at the place, he noticed that it's a club with loud music. So annoying. 

 

He thought, rolling his eyes and walked in. 

 

Others were staring, but he didn't care.

 

Black Hat watched everywhere, and finally found him.

 

Flug's eyes widened a bit. 'Black Hat?’ 

 

Black Hat grabs Flug's wrist, as he glared at the scientist. 

 

Flug was too shocked about Black Hat's appearance (he didn't know the demon had a 'human’ form) to be afraid, at this second anyway.

 

Black Hat dragged him out. Dementia followed them, close behind.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When they got home and were in the mansion again, Black Hat and Flug walked upstairs. Dementia had went into her room. 

 

Black Hat was in his demon form now, his appearance what it normally looked like and usually is again. 

 

He glanced at the human behind him, then he turned around. 

 

“We need to talk, **_Flug_..**” Black Hat said, darkly again. His voice noticeably had anger in it. 

 

Flug noticed that, as he slowly nods his head.  

 

They walk into Black Hat's office, closing the door behind them. It's connected by a door, to the demon’s room, on the other side. 

 

There was a silent tension in that room now. 

 

“Why did you leave?” Black Hat asked him, he tried to keep his voice in a calm tone. 

 

“To get my mind off things.” Flug replied at that. 

 

Black Hat looked at him. “You shouldn't have left. You should stay here.”

 

Flug had a slight glare. “Why? So that you can keep an eye on me? I don't have to be here every second. You can't tell me what to do.”

 

Black Hat glared at him. “I'm your boss. You're supposed to listen to me and do as I say. Not get an attitude.” His voice was getting dark, as his anger was coming out again.

 

Why was his scientist being like this? He usually acted afraid of the demon as he gets angry. But, not this time, apparently.

 

“And so? That's different and you know it.” Flug couldn't stop himself from saying these things, talking to him normally.

 

“You were probably flirting with another guy!” Black Hat yelled at him. 

 

Flug was surprised, but didn't care, as he was also yelling.

 

“So what!? Why do you care?!” 

 

That's when Black Hat couldn't take it anymore. He stared at Flug again. 

 

“DAMNIT! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” 

 

After that, the room was filled with silence again. 

 

They were staring at each other, quietly and silently. 

 

Black Hat finally did something that he's been wanting to do. 

 

He walked over to him. He leaned in and kissed Flug's lips, loving it. He stares in Flug's eyes. 

 

Flug let him do what he wants. 

 

Black Hat gave a small kiss to the human, then he pulled apart. He had liked the slight warmth. 

 

The demon walks away, into his room. He also closes the door. 

 

Flug was just standing there. He was in shock for the second time that night. 

 

After that, Flug touched his lips, the faint coldness from Black Hat's touch was still on there. He pulls away his hand, it resting on his side. 

 

Flug had a smile again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ⚣ ♡ Thanks for reading :) 🎩


End file.
